Uprising
by Nueemann
Summary: *Sequel to New Beginnings and Downfall* Summary inside. I have no clue if the genres will fit this story, but I will see.
1. Introduction and Prologue

**Introduction/Summary**

**IMPORTANT! - If you have NOT read NEW BEGINNINGS and DOWNFALL, read them first, as this is the end of the trilogy.**

15 Years after the end of Downfall, Rose is in prison, she can watch Lissa through the bond, and although she regrets killing Adrian and Christian, she regrets nothing else. The Non-Royals have had it, and a rebellion is close to starting. The King may not realize it, but he is about to start a war that will claim more lives then the one he waged against Rose's Empire 16 years earlier, and it will change the course of Moroi history. Forever.

**I know it is almost nothing, but I'm writing at 7:30 AM, and I need to head for school in like 10 minutes, so I will have more up later!  
-Nueemann :)**

**Updated! Enjoy The Prologue!  
**

Prologue  
April 22nd  
6:30 PM  
Moroi Royal Court  
About 20 Miles Outside St. Petersburg, Russia

I was really starting to wonder whose idea it was to move the Court here. Was it King Zeklos', or his advisor's. I would love to thank them, considering I was happy to be working close to home. Lissa had, against the wishes of me and Andy, decided to move over here and live at the court so that she could be involved more in politics. We argued against this for one simple reason, Rose was being held in a Moroi run Prison in a castle outside of Moscow. I considered it dangerous to be this close, but she insisted that we be here. Lissa was now on the way to a meeting the King was holding. Non-Royal Moroi were getting frustrated with the new restrictions he held, and he was trying to make some decisions to help calm them down.

"Think he will get his head out of his ass and put things right?", Harkin said walking up on me and Lissa.

I chuckled, "Maybe, who knows."

Lissa glared at us, "Come on guys, he has been making some not so smart decisions, but he is also our king, and deserves some respect."

I smiled, "I suppose you are right, lets hope he can make a decent decision or two though."

Harkin spoke once more before walking off, "This situation requires finesse and delicate handling, I'm just not sure he has the ability for either."

I looked down at Lissa, "You are thinking of Rose again, aren't you?"

She sighed and looked really sad, "Yes. I miss her, and knowing that it was entirely her choice to do all that she did is horrifying. I lost Adrian and Christian to her," she smiled, "But luckily, I managed to keep you."

I smiled, "I'm happy to be guarding you."

As we reached the door to the meeting room, I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Good luck, Princess Dragomir."

She smiled back, "See you later, Guardian Belikov."

She entered, and I turned to head somewhere for the wait.

** Be sure to let me know what you think so far!  
-Nueemann**


	2. Chapter One: Negotiations

**Here is the next chapter, I will be writing shorter chapters (About this length) at slower speeds, but this is to prevent the writers block I got partway through Downfall.**

**I hope you all continue to read and support!  
**

**Chapter One - Negotiations** - Lissa POV

As I looked over the meeting room table, I saw four Moroi, King Zeklos, his advisor, Johnathon Conta, and two Non-Royals I didn't recognize. They were, amazingly, sitting, and talking in a civilized manner.

"So, what exactly is it your people want, Mr. Vorschovitz?"

At that, I realized that this was the Anthony Vorschovitz, the head of the recently formed Moroi Workers Union. They were tired of the absolutely unfair treatment of Non-Royal Moroi, and planned to fix all this, I guessed the other guy was his assisstant.

"It is really simple, Your Majesty. We, representing every Moroi in your "employment", wish to bring back the wages, working hours, benifits, and vacation time that we had before the war."

The King chuckled, "I have already explained, your wages and benifits have been cut because of the money it cost us to rebuild Moroi homes after the attacks. As for the longer hours, there are fewer Moroi available to employ, so we need to have you work longer."

Vorschovitz laughed, "Fewer Moroi? You mean fewer Royal Moroi. I saw several Non-Royals the other day get declined employment for no reason. You haven't used a cent you saved by lowering our wages to fix or rebuild any homes! You used it all to build your uselessly extravagant palace here at court! I swear, if you don't open your eyes and realize the seriousness of this situation, you will have a strike on your hands, and then you will have nobody to do your laundry or cook for you!"

The King stood, and spoke in an irritated tone, "Watch your words, or they might be the last ones you ever say."

Whoa. That was a threat, I needed to step in here.

"Excuse me, but could I please ask why we can't come to a peaceful solution here? I mean, there has to be some way to make us all happy."

Vorschovitz stood, followed by his assistant, "Your Majesty, we are done here. You have a list of our demands, draw up the papers, make the changes, or in 48 hours, you will not have the support of any Non-Royal Moroi. And keep in mind, _we_ outnumber _you_."

At that, he walked out, and his assistant followed. The King rose, and Johnathan followed. He stopped when he reached me.

"Princess Dragomir, could you please assist me in some way so we can bring this situation to a peaceful end? It seems that this union is only trying to start another conflict so they can gain control."

Before he could leave, I turned to him, "With all do respect, Your Majesty, all they want are their God given civil rights back. If you cannot give those to them, then you may not be able to solve this peacefully."

He now had a shocked look on his face, and I left to find Dimitri. On the way there, I had a few minutes to myself to think, then I remembered, I never was truly by myself.

Rose was watching me.


	3. Chapter Two and Three

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry if my chapters are getting shorter. I am getting a little down on writing spirit, mostly since it seems like only a few people support me....**

**I continue to write for those few!  
**

**Chapter Two - Disturbing News**

Dimitri POV

April 30th

7:30 AM  
Von Clausewitz Academy  
40 Miles Outside of Stuttgart, Germany

I had no idea why I was here. The King had sent Lissa to this remote school to see how well it was running. It had been severely attacked several times during the war, and everything possible had been done to help it get up and running again, he wanted a status report, and Lissa was the only one he really trusted to tell the truth on it. I was amazed to find out the namesake of the school was a human, one well known for Military Literature. I suppose it wasn't all that odd, after all, it would help them avoid suspicion from the humans that lived in the nearby city.

"I must say Princess Dragomir, it is an honor to have a guest of your repuation here." That was the headmaster of the school, I think his name was Karl or something like that, my memory hadn't been that good since the my turning back, or Unawakening as some people called it.

"Well, I was given the task of coming here to see how well your school was running, and I am sure my report back to the King will be filled with praise."

He smiled, "Oh, wonderful. How much longer will you be staying? I must know so I can help you make plans."

She smiled and replied, "Oh, I think two days. The King wished for me to observe some of your classes. He also wanted Guardian Belikov to ensure your protection was in order."

He looked at his watch, "I must go and make plans for your meals then, I will send someone to escort you to your accomidations."

He hurried off and I recalled that Harkin had been assigned by Lissa to stay behind and watch the Non-Royal Moroi situation for her. Despite being intimidating, he had a level of charisma and charm rivaled only by Lissa, no doubt due to his tatoo.

We were taken by one of the campus Guardians over to guest housing, and Lissa settled in while I dealt with some minor buisness.

I recieved a phone call later that day, and I wish I had missed it. I knew it was from Harkin, and when I awnswered, his panicked tone only showed it was not for a frendly chat.

"Dimitri," he said panting and trying to breath, "We got a very big problem."

I stood up, and started to shake, "What is it?"

He responded again in an out of breath voice, "The head of the MWU, that Vorschovitz guy, he was found dead this morning."

I was puzzled, "Why is that bad?"

He explained the situation to me, a Guardian had been found dead next to him, he had been shot with his own gun, and his stake was covered in blood, and there was a note and about $2500 in cash in his pocket.

"The note was an Assassination Order, signed by King Zeklos himself.", Harkin had recovered his breath and responded again, "The Non-Royals are pissed, and the Guardians can barely keep them under control."

I responded and put the phone down, "I am bringing Lissa back, we need to sort this out."

I went to find Lissa, and as soon as I did, I said in a serious tone, "The head of the Moroi Union was found dead this morning, and all evidence is pointing to an assassination sanctioned by the King,"

She looked shocked, and moreso after I told her we had to go back to court.

"Alright then," She said, "Let's get moving."

Within an hour, we were on a jet headed back to the court in Russia, I looked over and saw Lissa fast asleep in her seat, and I started wondering what we were going to do when we got back.

**Chapter Three - Unwelcome Visitor**

Lissa POV

I was starting to wonder what was happening, until I got the feeling I knew all to well.

It was the feeling I got when Adrian pulled me into a Dream Walk.

When I gained a sense of where I was, I realized I was back at St. Vladimir's, in the middle of the Upper Campus. I was suprised when an all to familiar voice spoke behind me.

"Long time no see Liss."

It was Rose.

I turned to see her standing there, leaning against the wall of the Administration Building, and as she walked over to me, I asked, "How the hell is this possible?"

She chuckled, "I told you once before, you aren't the only one with powers."

I looked at her with a confused face, "But you aren't Strigoi anymore, how do you have Dark Magic?"

She chuckled again, "All you did was change me back, I still have Strigoi blood, I have human blood, and I have Moroi blood. You boosted my magic, and I am quite grateful for it. I must admit though, there is no use for it in here, aside from dream walking with you.", She smiled, and it was the first time I saw her truly smile in a long time. This wasn't the same cold, uncaring smile she had before, this was one of real joy."

"So what, I have only made you more evil and powerful now?"

She sighed, "No, I know that killing Christian and Adrian was wrong, but Tatiana had it coming. I am sorry for most of the Guardians I killed, and some of the Moroi, mostly the Non-Royals and the Royals who actually understood what you wanted. I have noticed, through watching you, that there is quite a lot of trouble going on back at court. I think you better get ready for another war."

I smiled, "Rose, I don't think the Non-Royals are going to take it that far.

She looked at me very seriously, "Oh, you don't? They will do exactly that. In case you have gotten used to ignoring the Non-Royals, they know how to use their magic now, they have knowledge of how the Moroi Government and the Guardian Council operate, and there are a fair number of sympathetic Guardians out there. I think you guys may lose this one."

I began to think of how serious this could be. I needed to talk some sense into the King.

She smiled, "I know what you are thinking, and it won't work. The only thing you could to to avoid war, is to compel the King into abdicating and making you Queen, and even then, you would likely make the Royals start a war. No matter what, violence cannot be avoided, it can only be delayed, doing this would only delay the inevitable though." Her smile then grew even larger.

"You should also know that every person in the prison I'm at is here because they oppose the King. I was the first and only one here for a different reason."

I looked at her, "If you are here to make a point, make it please."

She turned and spoke, "Have me released, I can clear this all up without a hassle. But make sure the King doesn't know about it."

I just shook my head and looked at her with a small smirk on my face, "Not going to happen Rose. You may admit remorse, but I have come to terms with the fact that you are a monster now, and always will be. The awnswer, is no."

She smiled and laughed, "First, I want to congratulate you for signing the death warrent for yourself, the King, and almost every other Royal Moroi alive. Second, if you think I am a monster, you should start looking at your King more closely."

With that, I was out of the dream, and fell back into beautiful, peaceful sleep.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT!**

**I have severe writer's block at the moment, so the next update for Uprising is going to take a while, it should be smooth updating after that.**

**In what will likely be a bad attempt to cure it, I will be writing a different story over the next few days to keep me occupied till Spirit Bound is released. I will put up a prologue chapter soon, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks for all the support, sorry for the inconvenience!  
-Nueemann**


	5. Aggressive Negotiations

**I think that this is the best I can do in terms of continuing Uprising. I really hope you all "accept" the ending of this chapter.**

**Please continue to support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VA series or any of the characters, those belong to Richelle Mead.  
**

**Chapter Four - Agressive Negotiations**

April 30th  
5:30 PM  
Moroi Royal Court  
About 20 Miles Outside St. Petersburg, Russia

Lissa POV

We arrived back at court early on the 29th, and we now had a meeting with the new leader of the Moroi Workers Union. This Moroi in particular was one that was given his job because of his position. His name was Avro Xenon, and he was also the head of the Alchemists.

It would seem odd to have a Moroi leading the Alchemists, considering their aversion to us, but it also made sense, since a Moroi could easily keep them in check. We had heard rumors and the official statement that the King was being framed for this, but I knew he was responsible. Avro had been given the posistion as head of the Union because the Non-Royal Moroi knew that if he died, there would be more problems then you could count with 6 pairs of hands.

I had been told that I was negotiating with him because no one in the King's circle of advisors and friends had trusted the King to actually negotiate and not kill Avro. When I saw him, I was a little shocked.

First, I expected him to look like other Moroi businessmen, older, somewhat stooped over, wearing a suit and walking with a cane. He was almost the opposite. He looked like he was in his mid 30s, and had ice blue eyes that reminded me frighteningly of Christian's. I guessed he was probably related to him. He wore black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a black longcoat that was similar to Dimitri's.

Second, someone in his position would likely ignore their Guardians, but he acknowledged them in a way only Dimitri and I usually did. He knew the full name of both his Guardians, and spoke to them as if they had known each other for forty years.

I was even more amazed at how pleasant and intimidating his voice was, "Oslo, cover the door, Korval, you are with me."

One Guardian, I assumed he was Oslo, walked over to the door, the other one followed him as he sat down at the table.

I sat, and Dimitri went to stand next to Oslo, Harkin followed me to the table.

I smiled, but Avro kept the serious look on his face, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Xenon, what can I do for your people?"

He spoke in a cold and hateful tone, "What I want, Miss Dragomir, is for your King to admit resposibility for the death of one Anthony Vorschovitz, and step down from his position. If he refuses to do that, we have no choice left but to resort to violence." He chuckled, and continued in a sarcastic and childlike tone, "And I know none of the poor poor Royals want that."

I wasn't smiling anymore, "Look, if there is anything I can do to end this without violence, I will do it. But the King won't step down peacefully, he seems keen on keeping his power."

Xenon smiled, "Well then, maybe I will need to let him know how serious this situation really is," he looked over at Oslo and said something in a language I didn't know. Oslo nodded, and left the room.

"What did you just do?", I asked.

He laughed, "I just sent my associate to give your King a message."

"Why not just give the message to me?", I asked, starting to worry.

"You wouldn't understand the message, only he would."

"So, is there any way we can talk our way through this?", I asked pleadingly.

"No, Miss Dragomir. The time for talk has gone. Besides, you have nothing left to talk about."

At that moment, I saw Harkin put his hand over his ear, likely trying to hear something over his earpiece.

Several moments of silence later, he stood, and Dimitri walked over, "Lissa, we need to leave, now."

Just then Avro's other Guardian, Korval, pulled a gun from his jacket.

"Oh, you three aren't going anywhere. One step," he pointed the gun at me, "And little Princess goes bye bye. Now, back up against the wall."

"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on!?!?!", I shouted.

Avro looked at me with a sweet, menacing smile on his face, "Right about now, the King's advisor should be with your parents."

I felt the blood rush from my face, "You killed him!?"

"I believe the old saying is, an eye for an eye, well in this case, a Moroi for a Moroi. You Royals always see your lives as more important, even though we do all the work. We do your paperwork, we do your cooking, laundry, driving, flying, hell, we even charm the stakes and lay the wards that keep you safe! .More. It is high time we get some respect, and you would be suprised to learn quite a few Guardians agree."

"So do Humans," Dimitri added.

Avro laughed again, "Yes. Well, to be honest, there are humans who will do anything you pay them to. Especially convenient since they can also solve our whole Dhampir shortage issue. To be more specific, I have secured funding to pay some Human mercenaries to keep us safe from you while our Guardian allies keep us safe from Strigoi. It is actually quite simple."

Avro's Guardian, Korval, still held the gun on us, and he ordered again, "Back up against the wall!"

That was when Dimitri dove at him.

The two of them struggled and fought trying to gain control of the gun. Eventually, Dimitri appeared to have the upper hand, until Dimitri suddenly clutched at his throat and gasped for air. I saw Avro looking intensely at him, and then realized that he must be an air user, he was taking cutting off air from Dimitri. Then, as Dimitri fell to the ground, and Korval took the gun back, Avro looked at Korval and nodded. Korval pointed the gun at Dimitri, and pulled the trigger.

_Dimitri fell to the ground._

**Again, I really hope you all accept the ending of this chapter. I am not sure if this will go the way you think it will. So bare with me until the next chapter is out!  
-Nueemann**


	6. 5:New Hope 6:An Unexpected Ally

**Here are chapters Five and Six. Hope you all enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA Series or any of it's characters. Those belong to Richelle Mead.  
**

**Chapter Five - New Hope**

April 30th  
5:30 PM  
Moroi Royal Court  
About 20 Miles Outside St. Petersburg, Russia

_Lissa POV_

I watched in horror as Dimitri collapsed to the ground, blood flowing from the bullet wound in his shoulder. Avro shouted at Koval in another language I didn't know, and the two of them ran to the door. Korval kept the gun pointed at me and Harkin as he did.

"Remember this day, young Vasilisa. It is the day our race's history changes for the better.", Avro spoke in an angered tone as he moved to the door.

After he and Korval exited, I moved over to Dimitri and looked for a heartbeat, it was there, but weak. I looked up at Harkin.

"What are we supposed to do? I could heal him, but it might not be very good in the long run for me," I spoke to Harkin in a worried tone.

"Do it, we will worry later." Harkin's voice was ordering me to do it, so I did.

I moved my hands over the wound in Dimitri's shoulder, and called upon all the power I could. Slowly, the blood stopped flowing, and the wound healed. I realized at this point how fast I was breathing, I slowed and spoke calmly, "There, I think that should hold for now."

Harkin just continued to look at Dimitri. "Come on," he said finally, We need to get him to some help."

Harkin leaned down and picked Dimitri up, we moved carefully out of the room, and looked out a nearby window. It was nighttime, well, daytime for us, and I saw a long line of vehicles leaving the court. We headed for the medical building, and luckily for us, there were a few Royal Moroi doctors who were still there. They took Dimitri to a room that also had several Guardians who'd been wounded while the Non-Royals were leaving. I then went to see the King.

He was in the Palace building, unsurprisingly, and he had four Guardians with him.

"You know what, Your Majesty? You screwed up! This is where your policies towards Non-Royal families got us! Now, we are down to half the Guardians there were before, a number of positions that need to be filled, the Alchemists are against us, and finally, you have no advisor!"

The King looked at me with a solemn face, tears in his eyes. "Princess Dragomir, I'm not sure what I have done, or why I have done it. I have failed the Royal Families. I have failed the Moroi race. I have failed everyone. I am immediately abdicating, and you will take my place. I only pray that you can safely guide us through all this, and may God have mercy upon my soul."

With that, he turned and walked out, only one Guardian followed the other three exited the door behind me.

**Chapter Six - An Unexpected Ally**

May 2nd  
7:00 P.M.  
Tatiana Memorial Prison  
Beneath Castle Ivashkov  
70 Miles Outside of Moscow, Russia

_Rose POV_

The fighting started about 30 minutes ago.

I heard a lot of banging, punches being thrown, furniture being broken, and bones being snapped, I also heard a few gunshots mixed in.

Eventually, the fighting reached the floor my cell was on. It was in the center of the third sublevel, three floors underground, essentially the heart of the prison. I heard three gunshots, then a voice. "She's down here somewhere. Find her!"

Four Guardians and two Moroi came down the hallway, and they stopped when they reached my cell.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?", one of the Moroi asked.

I looked closely at him. He looked about 35, and had a handsome look to his face that was paired with icy blue eyes. I immediately thought of Christian, but instead of saying his name, I responded, "Who wants to know?"

He smiled and bowed, "I am Avro Xenon, Moroi head of the Alchemists, and the new leader of the Moroi Workers Union. I am here to make you an offer."

I chuckled, "What kind of offer do you think you could make me that would convince me to help you?"

His smile faded, "How about a new army to control, Dhampirs, Moroi, and Humans. And a worthy foe, the Royal Families."

I laughed, "So, King Zeklos finally blew it, did he? Bout' damn time. I was getting bored waiting for him to start this all."

He stared into my eyes, "I also know that you have a bond with Princess Dragomir, we need your help. Both as a military advisor, and as a spy of sorts."

I thought for a second, "Alright, but there may be someone else here we need."

"I think I know who you are talking about," he said as another Moroi I recognized came around the corner, his jade green eyes told me it was indeed who I was looking for.

_I smiled, "Long time no see Victor."_

**I have another story in the works, I'm in the pre-writing stage as I like to call it. I may stop either Uprising or Untitled, depending on which one I feel should be continued.  
I hope you all continue to support me and my writing, and I will be sure to decide soon which story, if either, will be stopped.  
-Nueemann**


	7. Making a Deal

**Here's the next chapter guys n gals. I will be updating Untitled later as I have a pre-written chapter on my netbook at home, I am writing this one at school.**

**I hope you all continue to read and support!**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy Series of books and all associated content are owned by Richelle Mead. **

**Chapter Seven - Making a Deal**

_Rose POV_

I was trying to watch Avro closely as he worked at his desk, talking to someone on the phone. Unfortunately, Victor was sitting next to me.

I still found it hard to believe that I had to work with Victor Dashkov, after all he had done to me and Lissa, although I now understood why he did what he did, he was simply trying to make things better for everyone. This still didn't make it any easier, or less awkward.

I also considered it odd how he was willing to help the Non-Royal Moroi lead a war against the Royal Moroi, since he was once one of the most powerful Royals on the planet.

"So, how have you and young Vasilisa been since I last saw you," Victor spoke in a tone that was amused and serious at the same time.

I looked over at him, and he looked like he was thinking intensely, I wondered why he was trying to make conversation, "Fine I suppose, well, aside from the time I spent with Dimitri while he was Strigoi, and that whole war I started, and lost."

He chuckled, "Well, I supposeyou could have been better off, but if you hadn't done all that, you wouldn't be here with us right now. Would you?"

I smiled, "I guess so, the Royals really don't treat you guys with any respect. Maybe soon enough, they will realize that we have more support than them. If we ever get anywhere will all this, I will be overjoyed to see an elected Moroi government, or at least a council that rules, and a Monarch for ceremonial purposes."

He stood, "Either one would be lovely. I need to attend to some things, give Mr. Xenon my regards."

He walked out, coincidentally, just as Avro finished up his phone call. "Rose, in here please. I need to discuss our agreement."

I entered the office through the open door, and as I sat, he signaled to the Guardian who had been behind the door, who exited and shut the door behind him.

Avro had a serious look on his face, "Rose, I know what you are, I know what you are capable of, and I need you to trust me, so that I can trust you. I cannot put Moroi lives at risk, especially to someone who was fully a Strigoi at one time. I also need to know that you will be loyal to us, and not the enemy."

I chuckled and smiled, "First off, I have no need to harm your people, I am part Strigoi, I am part Moroi, and I am part Human, although I don't need blood, only solid food. Secondly, if you think I will be sympathetic to those bastards back at the Court, let me tell you it is the stupidest thought of your life. They imprisoned me, of course I know I did many things, but I was remorseful to some extent. They treated me like a monster, and while that is what I partially am, I am not enough of a monster to want to hurt them. I didn't want to hurt them, until I was put on trial for the war. I want to see them suffer, although Lissa, Dimitri, and her other Guardian do not think the same way, so they should be captured, not killed. Besides, if we could convince Lissa to join us, the Royals would have no choice but to surrender, since they cannot hope to control their King without her."

Avro exhaled with a low whistle, "Wow, you make some very good points. Anyway, most of the Guardian Council defected to us, and they want you to help them lead our people in battle. What do you say?"

I smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

He stood and extended his hand, I shook it and he said, "Good, we are not reffering to others as a Guardian anymore, they will now serve by military rank, just to keep things clear. The Council Members will be reffered to as so, but you are being offered the rank of Strike Commander, do you accept?"

I smiled, "Yes, but I want one thing in my possession before I do it."

"What is it you want, we will find and retrieve it."

_"My Katana."_

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review and let me know!  
-Nueemann**


	8. New Orders

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy Series or any associated content, those belong to Richelle Mead.  
**

**Chapter Eight – New Orders**

_Harkin POV_

I watched as the Guardians organized themselves cautiously into a semicircle around me.

Since most of the Guardian Council had defected to the Moroi Sepratists (As they were now being called), I had been called up. Most of the remaining Council members were younger, having little leadership experience. This made me the _de-facto_ leader of the Moroi Loyalists (As we were being called).

"Alright, now that we are all here, I have a few things to make clear. First, our new Queen, Her Majesty Vasilisa Dragomir has made it very clear that we are to incapacitate rather than kill whenever possible. Second, I am the head of the Guardian Council, and I have better things to do than listen to you all complain about your problems, especially since I have to organize all of you into a force that will hopefully win this war. I am goddamn sick of war, and I'm pretty sure you all are too. First, the Strigoi, now Non-Royal Moroi and backstabbing Guardians. A wise man once said, "We didn't start this war, but we are sure as hell going to end it." Let's make that happen. You will all be in charge of guarding you respectful Moroi, as well as the Court itself. If you are called up for a strike team, follow orders given to you. If we all fight hard, fight well, and fight proudly, then we will be done with this soon enough. Dismissed."

As the Guardians filed out, Dimtri walked over to me, "Nice speech, I bet you're happy to be back on the Council again?"

"Overjoyed," I muttered, "First time around, I worked with a lot of senior Guardians, well respected and talented individuals. Now, I have to work with a bunch of junior morons who can barely tie their shoes. Who the hell picked them for this position anyway?"

Dimitri laughed, "I believe that the King did shortly before he abdicated."

"That figures. Well, we better go find the Queen, before we get attacked."

_Rose POV_

I couldn't believe it.

I just couldn't believe that they would actually get it.

Here I was, holding the Katana that I had caused so much death and suffering with during the first war, the one I started.

I was considering getting something new, something to add to my arsenel. Eventually, I knew exactly what to get.

I walked over to Avro's office, and shut the door as I entered. He was on the phone, so I sat quietly until he finished.

"Rose, what can I do for you now? Are you pleased with your sword?"

"Yes, I am, but I need something else, it may seem odd to request it."

"By all means Rose, what do you want?"

"A gun."

Avro laughed, "That sounds remotely odd, but normal considering your posistion. Any specific type or model?"

Remembering some of the research I did on firearms in prison, hey I had to do something in there, I remembered the perfect model. "A pair of pistols, Ruger Mk. IIIs."

Avro thought for a moment, "Alright, I should be able to work something out. Anything special you want done to them?"

"Yes, have sound suppressors made for them. Have one nickel plated, the other one painted carbon black. Do the suppressors similarly."

**There are links to pictures of Rose's Handguns in my profile.**

Avro smiled, "Looking for anything personal?"

I smiled back, "Suprise me. Engrave something or put an emblem on it, I don't care. So long as they are the colours I specified, and have suppressors, I don't really care."

"I'll get them within the week. By the way, would you like to attend my event tonight. I am having a party of sorts."

I eyed him carefully, "What sort of party?"

He chuckled, "Sort of like a dinner party, but not as stuck up as the ones the Moroi throw back at court. There will be a bit of alcohol, some food, and just a time to relax. Only the guards on duty are required to work tonight."

I smiled, "Alright then, come see me later, I'm sure it'll be fun to some extent."

"I'll see you later then, Miss Hathaway."


	9. Wolfpack

**Next chapter is here, thanks again for the support.**

**Also, it may seem like Rose doesn't want to bring harm to any more Moroi, that is not the case. While she doesn't wish ill on any of the Non-Royals or the Royals that support them, she considers everyone else an enemy, and treats them as such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy Series or any associated content, that all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**P.S. - Spirit Bound out today! WOO!**

**Chapter Nine - Wolfpack**

_Harkin POV_

The family moved quickly as they packed there things and moved to get into their vehicles.

All Royal Moroi and their families within 50 miles of the Court were being moved to the Court grounds to keep them safer, this group of Ivashkovs was the biggest priority. There were several members of the family that provided major financial support for the Guardians, so we needed to get them safely to the Court as quickly as possible.

It was a clear night, which I was thankful for, since it meant there wouldn't be any bad weather. The moon shone down upon us, and I looked up, wondering what the Sepratists were up to. I was brought back to my duties by one of the family's Guardians, a man named Arron, I think.

"Guardian Harkin, we are ready to move, let's go."

"I'm on my way," I shouted back. I started to walk towards the small group of vans that was being used to move families from place to place. I began to wonder about the Non-Royals again. After all, they hadn't attacked us yet. As the vans started to drive away, I had the feeling their first attack would be massive.

_Rose POV_

As I lay there in the grass with six of the other seven people in my wolfpack, I suddenly felt a sense of calm wash over me.

There were four former Guardians. They were wearing heavy vests, and carrying fully automatic weapons But I was wearing just a set of black jeans, black running shoes, and a black t-shirt, with my katana on my back, and my handguns in my belt.

Avro had indeed gone all out on the guns I asked for. He had two sets of ammunition made, one was a variation of the standard .22 caliber round the weapon took, it was more pointed, and was grooved so that it as it was fired, it could easily go through most bulletproof vests, and caused massive trauma to it's target. The second was a standard round that released Daylight Strigoi poison into the target when it hit, these were also made to cause trauma, they could kill a Strigoi in a matter of seconds. On top of all that, he had an ingraving made on the slide of each one. They both said the same, _"To the greatest Guardian a Moroi could have, or the worst one to fear. Avro. xoxo." _I wasn't to happy about the xoxo, but it was a nice gesture.

I suddenly heard a voice in my ear, that of the seventh member of my wolfpack, my scout, Mark Varlisko, "Commander Hathaway, this is Vulture One. They are on the way. I count five vehicles, all vans."

"Can you confirm any HVIs?" (HVI = High Value Individual)

"One moment. Confirmed HVIs, Guardians Harkin and Belikov."

I smiled, "Alright Vulture One, set the charge, and get back here."

"Roger that, Vulture One out."

I turned to the others, "Alright, listen up. We have the Guardian's main source of funding on it's way. We need to take them alive. We also have confimred IDs on the Queen's two Guardians. Watch your fire, take the Guardians only."

Everyone nodded, and I reached into my pocket and pulled out the other item I was carrying, the detonator.


	10. Ambush

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 10 of Uprising.**

**I can no longer make estimates of when I will be writing new chapters, it will happen when it happens. This is due to many things. Including the massive history and math exams I have coming up in school. I hope to crank out a lot more chapters over the summer, but only time will tell.**

**I'm posting this at 12:18 A.M. - Forgive any spelling errors. I think the only thing keeping me awake is the new song White Death by Sabaton, which is repeating in my ear, and is stuck in my head.**

**Again, sorry for errors and waiting times. Please be patient with me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten – Ambush**

I watched as my scout moved carefully over to the roadside and placed a small package on the ground right at the edge, he then backed off and came over to us.

"Armed, and ready to go ma'm."

I smiled, and it grew bigger as I saw the vans approaching.

Just when the first van reached the bomb, I pushed the button.

_Harkin POV_

I sat there as we drove along the dark road. I really wasn't sure how we would win this war, since most of the Guardians had defected, and every Non-Royal had gone with them. As I began to wonder how Lissa was doing, the world exploded around me.

_Rose POV_

There was a fairly quiet bang, and the roadside exploded, shreading the first van into pieces.

"Go go go! Take them down, now!", I shouted to my squad.

They all stood and ran up the ditch, moving with precision, they quickly picked off the Guardians one by one as they exited their vehicles. I took a few myself with clean headshots, until I reached Dimitri and Harkin in the last car.

"Don't fucking move." I smirked, "Unless you want your brain all over the roadside."

Dimitri looked up at me as I held one gun to his head and one to Harkin's. He looked furious, "How did you get here? Did they break you out just to help them catch us?"

I laughed, "Nope. They wanted help, and they found it. Unluckily for you, and Lissa, there was someone else in prison with me. Might like to see you again."

"What are you talking about? Did you guys find someone crazier than Victor in there or something?"

I laughed really loudly, "Nope, we found a lot of crazy people in there, but none of them were moreso than him. Guess it's good we got him."

Dimitri's face went pale, "You broke Victor Dashkov out with you? Are you fucking insane? He is in there because of you!"

"No, he is in there because he tried to change things. Unfourtunately, drastic measures were called for. I understand why he did what he did, and I accept it. He had no choice. Now, you are going to be gagged and handcuffed, I advise you do what you are told when you are told. My men won't hesitate to shoot if you give them reason."

Two men came over and dragged Dimitri and Harkin off towards the van that was driving slowly towards us.

I pulled out the small long range radio in my pocket and spoke, "Avro, this is Commander Hathaway, we have them."

Avro's voice came out the small speaker, "How did they like the present I gave you?"

I chuckled, "It suprised them, and made me smile."

He laughed, "Well, if I managed to make you smile, I'll be happy. I am leaving soon, pack your things when you get back, I need an escort back home for a while."

"Avro, where are you from anyways?"

He chuckled, "Rose, you will find out when we get there."


	11. Illness

**I am only posting this because I had a free period on the computers in English today, and I felt like writing.**

**I WILL start writing again on the 20th, because I recently discovered my tests are all in the next two weeks, and I am finished of school on the 18th. Thank you all for the patience.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I write.**

**Chapter Eleven - Illness**

_Rose POV_

I honestly would have never guessed that Avro's suprise destination was Finland. Turns out, his whole family is from there.

They, as in Avro, his wife and his son, had a small home outside of Joensuu, since his son was attending school there. The home was fairly small, considering what most prominent Moroi lived with, and had a small compliment of Guardians for defense. The even more amazing thing was, every Guardian in the home was in some way, shape, or form related to the Xenon family. I guess it was a family tradition to take care of those related to the family. Sadly though, I couldn't focus much on work or really anything while I was there, because I really didn't feel like myself.

I guess I should say I did feel like myself personality wise, but I felt weak and sickly almost all the time, I also had massive pain in my legs. It took a while for Avro to catch on, but when he did, he insisted I consult a doctor. And I have to say, the news was not very welcome.

"Your body has been through a very large amount of trauma, although from your history, I understand most of it. That is not the least of it though. There are two important things I have to mention. First off, since your turning back, you have developed a slow metabolism, coupled with your natural strength, it allows you to survive for very long periods of time on very little food. Then, there is the second piece of news. This is especially odd, considering your race's inability to get sick easily. You have cancer, a very aggressive cancer that seems to be in the bone marrow of your legs. Then, there is the miraculous bit, you have had it for the past few months."

"Wait, how does that make sense? Why didn't I feel the effects of it before now?", I was shocked. I probably only had a few more weeks to live.

"Well, that is the miraculous bit. After some tests, I believe that your earlier ingestion of Moroi blood while you were Strigoi triggered and fueled a process that kept the cancer at bay. Essentially, drinking Moroi blood could force it back and slow it down enough to live for, oh, maybe seven to fifteen years. Again, this is all pure speculation, as I have no real clue how this whole situation works."

Unsuprisingly, I couldn't believe what I had heard. I had cancer. _Cancer._ How in the hell could I have the horrible luck to get fucking cancer! Then, Avro shocked me even more.

"If Moroi blood will keep you alive, I will give it to you."

My jaw dropped open, "Why would you do that? What have I done for you to make you risk your life?"

His response was not what I expected, "I used to have three children, two of them were twins, both about 21. They were caught in a fight when their home was attacked. Naturally, they ended up using their magic to assist their Guardians. It worked beautifully. But, despite their Guardian's pleas, they were imprisoned and executed by Tatiana for use of Black Magic. I was furious, but I couldn't do or say anything without risking my job. When I heard that someone had killed the queen, I wasn't just shocked, I was overjoyed." He looked me square in the eyes, "That bitch got what she deserved, and you gave it to her. I can never repay you for that. But I can try."

When we arrived back at his home, he shockingly, in private of course, cut his hand with a knife and let the blood flow into a small paper cup. Handing me the cup and bandaging his hand, he spoke forcefully, "Drink it. And pray it helps you."

As I did so, I remembered how sweet Moroi blood actually tasted. And even better, it made me feel stronger and better than I had in over two months. I was happy now, not because I knew I would live.

_But because someone else actually cared for me._

**What did you all think of that? Be sure to Read and Review!  
-Nueemann :)**


	12. New Plans

**News**

**I have written two of my four exams and done well so far, so I wrote this a few nights ago. **

**I'm also not really in a writers block anymore, so updates should be as normal as possible. (I know I say that A LOT, but it's hard for me to update sometimes.)**

**I also have three or four new story ideas, but I cannot begin to write them until at least one of my stories is complete. So, I am sorry for anyone who likes Untitled better, but I have to rush through it and leave it sort of open ended. (It was truly an experiment and I will continue it if I have another writer's block, I am sorry.)**

**So, here is the basic rundown if you don't understand the above statement.**

**Exams: Almost Done.  
Updates: Resuming as normally as possible.  
Untitled: Coming to an abrupt end. (Will continue sometime.)  
Uprising: Continuing as planned.  
New Story: I have a few ideas, but I cannot decide what one to start writing next. (Starting hopefully at about Ch. 15 of Uprising.) So I am adding a poll to my profile with the story titles, just vote for whichever one sounds most interesting, and I will add it sometime. I am closing the poll on June 20th, so don't forget to vote!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter of Uprising!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve – New Plan**

Knowing you are going to die sooner than you want to is a weird feeling. It really puts things in perspective though. Now, I can make plans and arrangements before it happens, and there is one thing I want more than anything.

For all the fighting to just _stop_.

I would love to die in a peaceful world, even if that means self sacrifice, I will do it. Avro has been worrying about me more than I would like, but at least he doesn't mind the small amounts of blood I need daily. They don't heal me, but they do remove the cancer's effects, and allow me to live longer. I decided that I should go see Dimitri before I continued my plan.

And by plan, I mean _Operation Endgame, _the assault and capture of the Royal Court, as well as the Guardian Headquarters. Sorry, Guardian _Loyalist_ Headquarters. Me and Avro both agreed that capturing the Guardian's leaders and Lissa was the only way to end the conflict and instate a new government. The new council had been sending scouts out around the Court trying to find out where we were. Truth was, they were far off. Avro had ordered the bulk of our people to move over into Finland and Sweden to stay out of the range of the Loyalists. This meant we could plan in peace.

As I approached the small makeshift holding area in the back of Avro's basement, I nodded to the guard on duty, and he saluted, "Commander Hathaway, always a pleasure to see you. In for a visit?"

I smiled, "Yea, I figured I'd let them know what's going down in the next few days."

He chuckled and stepped off to the side, "I'll be right here if you need me."

As I opened the door and stepped in, I saw three separate codepad locked heavy doors. I knew that the first two contained Harkin and Dimitri, so I entered Dimitri's. He was lying on the bed and took one look at me before putting his head back down.

"Not in the mood for a friendly chat?"

He looked up again, "Just leave before I get pissed off you bitch."

Okay, _that hurt._ "Still got a chip on your shoulder because I captured you?"

He sat up, "No, I'm pissed off that you are doing all of this again!"

I shook my head, "All what again?"

"This fucking war! All you care about is making the Royal Moroi suffer!"

I sighed, "Look. I've been through enough in my short lifetime, and I really just want this to end. But believe me, I will see this through to the end. You hear me? The _end._"

He didn't take the hint, and a moment later, the guard from outside entered with Avro.

"Ah, I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?", he said handing me a small paper cup.

"No. And thanks.", I said, taking the cup.

The guard left and I drank the blood, making a disgusted face.

Avro chuckled, "Tastes bad, does it?"

I sighed, "Nope, just as sweet as I remember. But I hate to drink it."

I don't know whether it was the drop or two of blood on the rim or my words that gave Dimitri the answer to the question he didn't ask, "Why the fuck are you drinking Moroi blood? Going Strigoi again?"

I turned to him, a hard look on my face. "No, asshole. I recently discovered I have fucking cancer. And this is the only thing that might keep me on this earth long enough to finish the mess your goddamn king started!"

His face went white, I was amazed. "Cancer? How is that even possible. I mean, that is a one in a-"

"Million chance. Right? Well, I guess I'm the fuckin one." I choked on a sob.

"You really mean it, you are going to fight till the end?", he had a serious look on his face.

"Yes. I want to fix the mess I am partly responsible for. Fully if you count cause and effect, but I don't. I can't have guilt making my condition worse. We aren't going to kill you or harm you. And when this is all over, you can go free with Lissa."

Avro left, and before I could, Dimitri spoke one last time, "Rose. What are you going to do. I mean, govenment wise?"

I smiled, "Do what needs to be done. Put in a council, just like the Guardians have. After all, governing the Moroi is a responsibility too great for one person."


	13. Desperate Pleas

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks very much to everyone who subscribes and favorites me and my stories. I would also like to thank everyone who reviews my stories, but I would love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I am getting less and less written lately. (Per chapter, anyways.) I wish I could write more, but the story has no real ending yet, so I cannot write towards it without thinking.**

**Also, please remember to vote for my next story if you haven't already, because I want to start that soon. I have an idea how those stories will go, so the chapters will hopefully be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VA series or any associated content, those amazing ideas all belong to Richelle Mead.  
**

**Thirteen – Desperate Pleas**

Over the next week or so, Avro and I prepared and moved forces around to prepare for the attack on Court. It was tough work considering my condition. I was definitely getting worse, but I know Avro's blood was definitely helping to some small extent. About four days from the planned attack, we received a message from Lissa.

"She wants to do what?", Avro's response was expected, considering the message.

"She wants to surrender. She's ready to sign a peace treaty at Court the day after tomorrow."

Avro considered, "Let's do it. I have seen enough death for a lifetime."

I sighed, "So have I." My next comment shocked us both. "Attack anyways."

"What? Are you insane?"

"If we go there to sign their treaty, they WILL ambush us. And no number of our own forces could save us from an ambush."

Avro smiled and chuckled, "Yes, you are right. So, how do you suppose we get on the Court grounds?"

I thought for a moment, then smiled, "Alright, what sort of security systems are in place aside from the wards and Guardian patrols?"

Avro chuckled, "Motion sensors, cameras, laser tripwires, the works. But, there is a short distance between the outer _electronic_ security layer and the _magical_ security layer. The magical layer is the warded lines that protect the outer sections of court."

I grinned, "This is going to sound ridiculous, but we are going to need two helicopters and parachutes."

He looked at me incredulously, "You are going to _drop_ onto the grounds? That's ridiculous!"

I chuckled, "I say we drop in between the two security layers, then sneak through and disable the electronic security for the main force to enter the grounds."

Avro considered, then smiled, "That is something they'd never suspect. I like it. We'll do it the next full moon, but we need to get closer to the site first so that we can launch the attack immediately when needed."

"Alright, but for now, I need rest."

Avro nodded, "Did you need more blood or are you alright for the day?"

I smiled, "No, I think I am fine for the day."

He smiled back and nodded, before walking out.

As I fell to sleep, I began to wonder what I would do after this was all over, and how I could try and make people forgive me for what I had done in the past.

**I hope you all liked that, thanks for reading!  
-Nueemann**

**P.S. - I have one exam left - writing it tomorrow, and I will be updating tomorrow night if at all possible.  
**


	14. AN: I'm really sorry to everyone

**Please Read Through Entirely**

_**Well, I know I haven't posted anything in a very long time (At least 2 months.), but I really haven't been able to write or do anything in my spare time. Between school, personal issues and going through another computer switch, things have been a little hectic for me, and I really thank and apologize to any of you that've been really hopeful of new writing coming from me. I've been trying to nail down some time to write, but it just hasn't been happening. I wish there was something else I could say, but truth be told, I haven't written anything at all in a long time.**_

_**I really would like to apologize, and give you my word that I am doing everything I can to start writing again. This weekend I'll be going through my old laptop to clean a few things out and I'll sort my text documents (Mostly wirting of mine, a few other things there too.), and hopefully I can draft a new chapter for... Well, I don't know what I'll start writing first.**_

_**This is, in my opinion, the best summary of any writing I'll be doing.**_

**Science Meets Magic**

_**Okay, this one is on the top of my list since I'm so close to finishing it. I'll do my best to work on it first, but no promises. I actually have part of the next chapter for this written, but I stopped due to problems I had with the direction it took, so I decided to hold and rewrite the chapter. As you all know, that obviously never happened.**_

**Live, Love, & Hate**

_**Okay, this is second up on my to do list. I'd like to get two chapters or so of this out after the next one in SMM. I've literally been dreaming about writing this one for a few weeks, so I can guarantee it hasn't slipped my mind.**_

**The Distress Call**

_**Now, this is obviously my least far along story so far, and it'll be on hold longer than the other two. I'd like to start the other two and finish SMM before I take another crack at this. Sorry for any enthusiastic readers.**_

**Uprising**

_**Okay, for anyone else still waiting for an update here, I REALLY apologize, I got occupied with other stories. I'll update here next time I remember to.**_

_**So, as you can tell, I'll be working as diligently as I can to get going again, so don't give up hope!**_

_**~Nueemann**_


End file.
